Hyuuga Risa
First Name Risa 'Last Name' Hyuuga Username LeChatNoirLives 'Nickname (optional') (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age' 10 yeards old ; Born Dec 03 90 A.N 'Sex' Female 'Ethnicity' Yukigakure Height 50in 'Weight' 70lbs 'Blood Type' B Pos 'Occupation' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos' None 'Residence' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Risa is a shy girl at first but when she gets to know you she's quite the silly, adventurous girl. She loves to make people laugh, especially if they're down. Being the odd one out she often tends to sneak away after her training sessions to explore the lands and meet new people. Not being the 'proper' type of girl she loves getting down and dirty with the other kids which often gets her scolded for. One of her personality faults is that she doesn't trust others very well which makes her a lousy team player. When presented with what would be romantic moments she tends to literally run in the opposite direction while perverted moments makes her pout in confusion since she doesn't know that the stork doesn't bring the kids to parents. Being the overly helping type sometimes she tends to mess up despite her good intentions. 'Nindo' "Take care of yourself because no one else will." '' 'Bloodline/Clan' ''Hyuuga Clan Family Mother : Hinari Hyuuga Father : Tskune Hyuuga Deceased twin : Tori Hyuuga 'Ninja Class' Academy Student 'Element One' (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't HAVE to choose an element now, its an option ) 'Element Two' (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' Taijitsu Hand Seals 'Weaknesses' Stamina Speed 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background Information' Having living siblings Risa learned to occupy herself in a lot of different, often pointless ways. Her twin, Tori Hyuuga died at the young age of eight when both siblings had snuck out after dark and gone to see if the rumors of a glowing waterfall were true. Trying to prove each others bravery the siblings climbed to the top of the rocky waterfall. There Tori had fallen into the water below and hit her head leaving her to drown while her Risa tried to reach her at the bottom but couldn't. Something that her parents often reminded her of though they clearly didn't need to. Risa blamed herself for ever agreeing to sneak out, for letting her sister climb the rocks, and for not being able to reach her sister in time. Risa's parents wanted her to stop sneaking off and to stay safely within the compounds of their home. They didn't want to lose their only child left. Though of course, they didn't realize that by keeping her under constant watch they made her into a sneaky girl who loved exploring what was beyond the family gates. They didn't know she had made friends with a few of the local kids or that she was used to watching the village ninja fight each other until they couldn't stand anymore. She was determined to live for herself AND her deceased sister, Tori. Risa was an obediant child as far as they knew and she hoped that they would never find out her secret. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Category:Yukigakure Category:AcademyStudent